


Encounter and Farewell

by Takanari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanari/pseuds/Takanari
Summary: Akashi has been fond of Kuroko for a while, he wants to keep Kuroko all to himself, as long as he could. That's why he never taught Kuroko how to shoot, a reason to tied him down. But One day Kuroko asks him, wanting to get stronger, to be able to play on his own due to his dream. What will Akashi do? Shounen-ai, Akashi x Kuroko.





	1. Obedience and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way when Ogiwara wasn't even introduced properly yet, so he's out of the story. Some of the stuff might not goes along with some canons in the manga due to was written before it was really explained in the Manga, so I would like to everyone to keep that in mind. 
> 
> Thanks for taking up my work to read.

Akashi Seijurou, the captain of the Teikou basketball team, the captain of the Generation of Miracles. He treats everyone like his pawn, to always obey his orders. He planned and used them to make sure he achieved the perfect victory, yes…everyone is just a pawn to him except one person, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi had been secretly spoiled Kuroko for a while, but he made sure to make it  not so obvious to the other members of the team.

He had always double or triple or sometimes even quadruple the training menu for everyone. But still, to say that he's spoiling Kuroko with just the normal training menu is not that true either, because Kuroko didn't need that much of practice for his position.

But Akashi didn't increase the training menu for him was because he wanted to be near Kuroko. He knew that Momoi was all over Kuroko but still he cannot stop himself for falling in Kuroko, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to monopolize the shadow alone.

Akashi has always been able to predict every action of the person close to him; except for Kuroko, only the phantom sixth man that he cannot tell what this sixth man have in stored for him, but that was made him interesting to Akashi.

But at the same time, Akashi thought that the feeling that he had for Kuroko, was more like brotherly love, he also wanted to see Kuroko grows even further but at the same time, he also wanted to keep Kuroko with him forever.

He's afraid to lose Kuroko, he even thought that if someday…should Kuroko improved his shooting skills, Kuroko would leave his side…because that will be the day that he won't have anything else to pull down Kuroko to his side.

"Tetsu! That was a nice technique! I didn't know that you could do that!" A tanned boy with dark blue hair locked his arms around the pale skinned boy, smiling.

"Akashi-kun was the one who taught me." Kuroko replied, smiling as he enjoyed himself with his teammates.

"Really? That's cool! Akashi is amazing as always."

"But Aomine-kun is always the most amazing for me, you never stop improving." Kuroko said.

"Really? Maybe that's because I always practice a lot! I'm still full of energy for today!  I think I still have energy to play one or two match today."  Aomine said as he pumped himself up.

"Then why don't you go and run around the court for 10 rounds, Aomine. If you're still have that much stamina left." Aomine was surprised by the voice.

"Akashi!" Aomine shouted.

"Still standing there I see, then I’ll double it, 20 rounds." Akashi grinned devilishly.

"He-hey, I'm going!" With that Aomine quickly left to comply with his order.

"Akashi-kun…"

"What is it, Kuroko?" The red haired boy asked.

"No, please forget it. It's not impor-"

"Kurokocchi! Next time, you should pass to me too! I want to try doing like Aominecchi!" A good looking boy charged and just did the same way as Aomine did to Kuroko, cutting the conversation between the boys

"Then why don't you start by running with Aomine? Kise." Akashi said and glared at him even scarier than he was with Aomine.

"Geh! Right away!" With that, Kise just left the two boys alone.

"So Tetsuya…what was you're trying to say?"

"Really…it's nothing, please forget about it, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tried to leave the conversation but Akashi grabbed his arm and said.

"You know that I don't like someone who doesn't comply to my orders right? Now I will ask again. What were you trying to say?" Kuroko felt chill down his spine, Akashi was the only one he couldn't just disappear away from his sight.

"I just want to ask…why you haven't taught me how to shoot yet…that's all." Akashi released the light-blue haired boy's arm.

He knew that someday, he will have to face this question and have to answer it. "Because you don't need to score, your duty on the field is only to pass the ball to the others. I told you many times, you're a shadow. You don't need to shine brighter on the field. That's your basketball isn't it?"

"That's right but…" Kuroko made a sad face before he continued. "Lately, I've been kept dreaming this dreams. A dream where I was…left alone…" Kuroko's voice shaking..

"Kuroko…come here." Akashi took Kuroko's hand and left the gym with him.

"Huh? Where is Akashi-kun taking Tetsu-kun to?" Momoi tried to follow them but a voiced call out to her.

"Sacchin! Have you seen Akachin?" Momoi turned to look at the big tall boy who called out to her. Before she realized, Kuroko and Akashi were gone from her sight.

"I just lost sight of Akashi-kun because Mukkun called out to me!" Momoi made a balloon cheek face at Murasakibara.

"Then can Sacchin give me some snack instead?" Murasakibara said.

Momoi sighed before finding Murasakibara some snack.

Akashi led Kuroko into the locker’s room, finding a quiet place for them to talk.  "Now, no one will bother us here." Akashi released Kuroko's hand. "Sit, Kuroko."

Kuroko sat as he was told.

"Now let's talk." Akashi took the opposite side of the seat in the locker room to talk with Kuroko, staring into the sixth man’s eyes. "What dream did you see, Kuroko?"

"I…I kept dreaming that one day, everyone is leaving me behind. It looks like that I wasn’t needed anymore…everyone just played and scored on their own just fine." Kuroko's hand trembling as he spoke. "I don't want to be leave behind…I don't want to be alone, I can’t stop thinking about it."

"It's just a dream, don't worry about it." Akashi said with his normally threatening attitude.

"Every time I dreamt, one by one, they left me, including you…Akashi-kun." Akashi stumbled on those words, he left Kuroko? He would never do such thing. "Those dreams…were so real to me…and I couldn't calm myself down. Every time I remember it, it felt like a knife was piercing through my hearts"

"So what do you think you need to do to stop those dreams from coming true?"

"I don't know…I cannot find any solutions to solve it. The only way I can think of is quitting the Basketball club."

"What did you say!" Akashi automatically stood up from the bench, his voice was harsh and deep tone.

"Ak-Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was startled by Akashi’s voice.

"So-sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice. Why do you think that will solve your problem, Kuroko?" Akashi calmed down and sat on the bench again.

"I don't know…I don't know what to do…so the only thing I can think of is to quit…so I would feel less painful…” Kuroko looked at Akashi, looking as if he was about to cry.

“Akashi-kun…what should I do if those dreams come true.  I don’t want it to come true but I don’t know how to prevent it either…" Tears rolled down from Kuroko's eyes. Akashi was taken back before he could react to the situation.

"Kuroko…you…" Akashi never saw this side of Kuroko before, no matter how much Kuroko has been through, he never cried, he always keep that poker face up all the time.

Akashi slowly sat next to Kuroko, and used his right hand to pull Kuroko to his shoulder. "Don't worry…Tetsuya…that day will never come."

Akashi called Kuroko, ‘Tetsuya’ whenever they’re alone, at first Kuroko was bothered by it a little, but soon gave in to Akashi’s action.

"..." Kuroko leaned on Akashi's shoulder fully now.

"You don’t believe me? I've never said something wrong, isn't it?" Akashi used a gentle tone voice to comfort Kuroko, usually Akashi said this phrase out of his confidence, to threaten someone else, but this time, it was gentle and reassuring to Kuroko.

"Even so…I'm still afraid…" Kuroko was still trembling with tears.

"Don't worry…Tetsuya…even if that happens…I will never leave your side." Akashi used his hand to gently turn Kuroko to face him.

"…Promise me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked at Akashi with eyes filled with tears.

Akashi bent down his head to Kuroko before he initiated the kiss. Kuroko's eyes widened as he felt the warmth coming from Akashi, the same Akashi who was always looks cold on the outside.

Akashi pulled Kuroko closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Kuroko had stopped crying as he was slowly embraced by Akashi.

"Was that enough for a promise?" Akashi smiled.

"Yes…" Kuroko smiled, he was looking so cute that Akashi blushed.

Akashi pulled Kuroko into a hug one last time before he said. "Don't ever think of leaving my side, Tetsuya. I wouldn't be able to go on without you…"

"Akashi-kun…thank you. That really made me…happy." They shared another kiss before they left the room to join back with the others, holding hands as they walked back.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when Kuroko is going to leave the club actually came true. What can and what will Akashi do? To stop his loved one from leaving him? Or this is the last time they going to see each other? What happened to their promise? Or they going to make a new promise?

That day actually came…the day that Kuroko handed over the resignation letter to the Basketball club, in the end, Akashi wasn't able to stop Kuroko's dream from coming into reality.

"Tetsuya…don't go…!" A red haired boy ran after a light blue haired boy in the gloomy outside of the Gymnasium. "I…I'm sorry that I-"

Kuroko put finger on Akashi's lip and said. "It's not Akashi-kun's fault. Rather I'm happy that you didn't stop anyone from practicing."  Rain slowly poured down before turning into a storm a few minutes later.

"But…If I know you'll have to leave me then I would've stopped them…it's not worth for me…to lose you." Kuroko hugged Akashi in the heavy rain.  “Maybe if they hadn’t practiced this hard, then they wouldn’t have improved this much.” 

“If you did that, I would have been angry at you.  Their dreams and chances should not be stop by me.”

“But…!”

"We all have our own path to walk…I've already chosen my path." Kuroko said gently as he leaned his head over Akashi’s shoulder.

"Don't…don't say it…didn't I promise that I would be with you…that I will stay by your side?"

"Yes…you did, and you've already keep that promise. I'm so happy that we met…Akashi-kun."

"Why…why are you saying like it's a farewell, Tetsuya!"

"It’s not farewell, Akashi-kun.  Because it’s just goodbye until we meet again on the court, even though I hate to say goodbye…but this is for the best."

"Then don't say goodbye at all! You can still stay in the club!"

"It's too late…Akashi-kun. I'm not needed anymore, everyone can score with their own skill without having to rely on me. It's normal that un-needed piece to be removed.  Nothing can change the fact that they can beat any team without me, and that goes for you too, Akashi-kun."

Akashi pulled Kuroko into a deep kiss. "Do you remember the first day we kiss? I said that I'll not be able to go on…without you." The rain started to pour down harder.

"Yes…I remember it…that's also another reason why I need to leave…"

"…What…do you mean?"

"I want Akashi-kun to be stronger, to be able to continue walking forward witho-"

Akashi pushed Kuroko into the cement ground. "I never said I want that, Tetsuya! All I want is to have you at my side!  Have you ever thought about how I feel?"

"I did and even so, the day we part will still come! After Graduation we will go our separate way, to separate school!"

"I will go to the same school as you then!"

"Don't be selfish and unreasonable, Akashi-kun! We will not be able to walk on the same path together all the time!" Kuroko shouted snapped something in Akashi, those words that he said really made something inside Akashi loose.

Akashi bent down and licked Kuroko's collarbone. "Yes…I'm always selfish and unreasonable when it's about you, Tetsuya…" After Akashi finished his sentence, he nipped at Kuroko's earlobe.

"Akashi-kun! Wait!" Kuroko proclaimed but Akashi didn't even listen.

Akashi forced a kiss on Kuroko and the aura that Akashi gave out was so fierce that the heavy rain seems pale in comparison.

When Kuroko felt that Akashi put his hand inside his shirt, Kuroko gathered his strength and pushed Akashi away, crawling away from Akashi after his successful shove.

"*pants* Aka…shi-kun…" They both sat on the ground and exchanged their gazes.

After Akashi realized what he had done, he said. "Te-Tetsuya…I-I'm sorry" Akashi ran as soon as he finished his sentence.

Kuroko ran after him as soon as his strength came back to him, he was able to gather up his thought and calmed down.

Kuroko searched for Akashi everywhere, he had no one to ask for Akashi's whereabouts because it's already after school time.

Kuroko felt the chill all over his body as he ran, his cloth was soaking wet from the rain just now.

Kuroko walked around the school building and the gym until Kuroko heard someone's crying. Kuroko quickly ran over where the voice came from and that's where he found Akashi crying terribly.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko said and walked toward Akashi and sat down beside him on the floor.

"Don't look at me…Tetsuya…I did something I shouldn't…it was all my darker desire…to embrace you, to monopolize you…as I stay together with you…it's harder to suppress it."

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko slowly hugged Akashi from the sides.

"When you said that we couldn't be together all the time…I was so sad and mad…it feels like you're leaving me and going somewhere else…somewhere that I cannot reach." Akashi tears fell down on Kuroko's shoulder even if he's soaking, he still can feel the tear drop onto his shoulder.

"But…we cannot stay like this forever either. We will have to be able to walk down our path without relying on someone too much…isn't that right? Even if my basketball needs someone to be the light…I still have to choose to go somewhere else eventually…to follow what I hope to accomplished…" Kuroko said.

"Yeah…what're you saying is true…but still…I cannot imagine myself to live without you right now…it's too sudden for me…you didn’t even talk to me about resigning first."

"Akashi-kun…don't you think that someday you will have someone who you will love more than me?" While Kuroko said, he saw Akashi's shaking up because the air is starting to get colder, and both of them soaking wet didn’t help it either.

"You will be the only one…that I love…Tetsuya."

"We should take the shirt off…it's getting cold." Akashi nodded and with Kuroko's help, they took out their school's uniforms. "If we stay close to each other, we will get warmer right?" After finishing his sentence, Kuroko pulled Akashi closer and wrapped his hand around tightly. Akashi was able to calm down thanks to that action.

"Akashi-kun…are you sure about that phrase just now?"

"Yes…"

"Then…let's make a promise…a promise that even if we're far away…even if we cannot see each other. The feeling that we have for each other…will never fades away and so we will cherish and hold dear of each other…until the day that we will meet again."

"I’ll love only you, Tetsuya…"

"If that's so, then you don't have to worry about it right?" Kuroko smiled.  “Akashi-kun will also be the only one whom I love and care for.”

Akashi nodded. They slowly glared into each other's eyes before they pulled themselves into another kiss.

After they broke out of the kiss, Kuroko said. "This is the place where everything between us started…but it won't be the place to let our story comes to an end."

"Yeah…it's just a new beginning of another chapter in our story…right?" They smiled for each other and kiss one another time before Akashi fell asleep in Kuroko's arm.

"Akashi-kun…thank you for everything, I’m really glad I met you.  It’s time for you to be free of me…" Kuroko smiled and placed a kiss on Akashi's forehead before he went to find some clothes in the locker and took Akashi to his home, where they would stay together for the night


	3. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day has come, the last day that Akashi and Kuroko will spend time together as Teikou student. The Basketball club held a party to send everyone off, Kuroko is included even after he resign from the club. The boys spend their last night together, before they're going to be separated, unknowing if they will ever get the chances to see each other again or not.

"So it's today, huh?" Akashi sat alone in the classroom, today is the day where Graduation Ceremony was held.

Today is his last day to enjoy his life as a middle school student.

Akashi watched out of the window into the orange horizon sky, reminiscing what has happened in these three years of his life.

"Akashicchi, you're still here?" Kise asked, as he came back to pick up what he forgot.

"Yeah…I just need to gather up my stuff though." Akashi said without looking at Kise but just simply looked at the sunset from his desk.

"Are you feeling okay? You're not like yourself today since the ceremony."

"Yes…it's just that there are so many things on my mind that's all. Don't worry."

"Okay…then see you later, Akashicchi! Be careful on the way home." Kise left soon afterward, leaving Akashi to collect his thought alone.

No one ever found out about the relationship between Kuroko and Akashi, they were careful with how they interact in public, so that it wouldn’t cause a problem to the club activities.

"If only time could stop…" Akashi muttered.

"What will you do…if time can really be stopped?" A boy spoke.

Akashi was startled by the voice, he quickly turned around to see who was the owner of the sound.

"Tetsuya…don't scare me like that.” 

“I’m sorry…so what was that about…?”  Kuroko asked as he slowly sat down on Akashi’s desk.

“It's just a wish…if time can really be stopped, then it would be nice to continue these days over and over." Akashi looked at Kuroko and narrow down his eyes.

"But I already promised you right? That I will continue to walk forward with you, even if the path we walk will not be the same or the same direction."

Kuroko leaned down and pulled Akashi into a little sweet kiss. "Yes…"

"Which high school are you enrolling, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he clasped the phantom sixth man’s hand.

"Seirin High. It's closer to my house and they also have basketball club over there too."  Kuroko said, avoiding his eye contact with Akashi.

"But Seirin isn't that famous for the basket club right? Are you sure you want to go there? If you need help I can-"

"No…it's all right Akashi-kun. As long as I'm able to play basketball, I'm happy.  They look just like how we were, at the start of our second year."  Kuroko knew that his word would have hurt Akashi, but they promised to tell each other without any blunders.

"I'm sorry…that I couldn't shape Teikou back to how what it used to be…"

Kuroko shook his head. "You've already done your best.  There’s nothing else that could be done.  You need to hold the team together as captain, and you have carried that role perfectly." Kuroko smiled.

"So what about you, Akashi-kun, which school you are enrolling?"

"Rakuzan High…they offered me a scholarship."

"That's good for you." Kuroko congratulated Akashi but Akashi didn't look anywhere near happy.

"But it's too far from Seirin you know?"

"Yes…I know, but we can still text each other right?"

"Well, it’s impossible for us to keep meeting every week, we have school after all…I know, Tetsuya, how about this, Tetsuya. Let's meet again at the winter cup! Even if we're enemy but as long as I get to see you. I'm alright with that."

"Yeah…that's sound like a good idea…but only if Seirin can make it that far…"

"You'll be there right? With you lending them your basketball. I’m sure that they will be able to make that far in winter cup." Kuroko flattered with those words.

"Akashi-kun…thank you for the compliment." Kuroko kissed Akashi on the cheek as a reply.

"It-It's nothing…really…"

"Oh, yeah, I think everyone in the basket club will have a party. Did Kise-kun mention that to you?"

"Nope, Ryouta didn't say a word."

"Really? Well, they're having a party at the hotel near our school. The Coach also told me to go too…even after I quit the club already…" Kuroko felt guilty and out of place, he left the club because of his own selfishness and yet they're still being kind to him.

"What you did…can never be erased and forgotten…" Akashi said and put his hands on Kuroko's cheek. "Your effort for Teikou still hasn't been rewarded. Think of this as a reward then."

"Yes…"

"Then, let's go shall we? Everyone has already left right?"

"Yep, they already left. So only you and me left." Kuroko smiled.

"Then we better hurry before I cannot stop myself when we're alone." Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"L-let's go, Akashi-kun." Akashi chuckled before he walked after Kuroko.

"Today is a party for the 3rd year students of our clubs who're graduating and have brought fame into this Basketball club! Now, let's enjoy together with everyone as a farewell party!" The coach gave a short speech before the party began.

The juniors came to swarm around the third year, not just the Generation of Miracles, of course including Kuroko too whenever the juniors were able to feel him, they would ran over to him. Not only he stood for the weak, he was also a caring senior.

Kuroko tried to break himself away from the group, he never get used to how people asked him so many questions continuously.

After he was able to break away, he stayed on low presence and blended with the other people and went to enjoy the food alone.

After Akashi realized it, normally he would tried to go to Kuroko's side but rather he pulled Kuroko into a chit chat group about daily life and stuff.

Akashi could sense it that Kuroko out of place, but Akashi didn't want that, now that's everyone's here, they should enjoy together as a friend who knew each other, not as a club mate.

After they finished the dinner they began to drink, everyone except Kuroko.

"Tetsuya…aren't you going…to drink some?" Akashi asked, getting a little bit drunk himself

"I'll pass…by the way Akashi-kun, you're already drunk…you should stop drinking already." Kuroko said and sat down besides Akashi.

"I'm still okay…don't worry…but if I get drunk…" Akashi leaned over to Kuroko's ear before he whispered. "Shouldn't you be careful? I may do something…rash to you."

Kuroko blushed before he replied with something unexpected to Akashi. "I'm already prepared for that then." He whispered back and then the two of them sat there, blushed.

"Aka-chin~~! Let's try and go eat something more!" Murasakibara pulled Akashi forcefully from the place.

"Wai-wait, Atsushi!"

Kuroko just looked after them before he went to look outside of the window, gazing at light from the town and his own reflection, his weak presence, his weak reflection.

He could only wonder and hope that when he enters Seirin, the basketball team will be the place that he'd hope for.

"Tetsuya, what're you looking at?" Akashi hugged the boy from behind and put his hand around the light blue haired boy's chest.

"Nothing…I just stared at the vast night sky…it calmed me down somehow."

"Is that so…" After Akashi finished the sentence, Kuroko began to feel something around his neck.

"Aka-Akashi-kun…! What are you-"

"Just keep quiet, Tetsuya…or do want the other to notice us?" Akashi nipped Kuroko's collarbone before he kissed the white cheek. He told Kuroko to turn his head around so their lips could meet.

"Akashi-kun…you're drunk already! Please sit down for a while!  How did you get drunk anyway…"

"Who's drunk? I'm still sober." One of Akashi's hands started to trail up to Kuroko's chin and held it. "Now…let's see…" Akashi licked Kuroko's earlobe and chuckled.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko shouted without noticing it, those who were close to them turn around to look at them.

"Hmph, you broke the good moment. You'll have to compensate for it later." Akashi whispered before he left.

The party continued as usual before Midorima called Kuroko. "Kuroko, can you bring Akashi back with you? He's too drunk.  The alumnis offer him a drink and he got drunk instantly. "

"Well…I don't mind but why me?"

"You think anyone would dare to get him back home?  Anyway, get him out of here fast before he do something funny that would tarnish his image."

"You have a point there…okay…I’ll take him home." Kuroko nodded before he went to see Akashi. "Akashi-kun, let's go home…"

"What is it, Tetsuya? I haven't had en-" Kuroko grabbed Akashi’s hand and lead him around, getting their bags.

Akashi was surprised and in shock, he never experienced a forceful Kuroko before, and he felt captivated by it so he just followed where Kuroko led him around.

Kuroko bowed his head to the coach before he dragged Akashi out of the party. The coach waved his hands and said thank you to Kuroko for staying in Basketball club for a years. Even though Kuroko didn't stay with him to the end, he still thinks of Kuroko as one of his precious kid.

"Oi, Tetsuya…where are we going?"

"Back to my home, you need a rest, and you can’t go back home in this state, your father will get angry at you." Kuroko said without even turning back to look at Akashi.

"Hmph…okay…" This time it was Kuroko who surprised.

"You must be really drunk, for you to follow me around so easily."  Kuroko commented on Akashi’s current state.

"Because letting you take the lead around…feels exciting." Kuroko blushed a little before he began to walk faster.

Kuroko's house wasn't that far away so it didn't take too long to arrive at his house.

"Wait me get the door, Akashi-kun." Akashi looked through his bag before handing it over to Kuroko.

Kuroko opened the door and walked in first, Akashi who entered later closed the door and locked it. Akashi hugged Kuroko from behind before he told Kuroko to turn around.

They shared a kiss for a several seconds before they parted. "Hey…Tetsuya…is this going to be the last day…I'm going to see you? Is this the day…we have to say…goodbye?" Akashi said while his head is on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko felt his shoulder began to get wet, it was then that he realized that Akashi's crying. "Akashi-kun…are you crying?" Kuroko slowly wrapped his hands around Akashi.

"Yeah…I am…no matter what we've said…and promise…I still cannot bear to part way with you…"

“Akashi-kun…we have already talked this over…”

“But…can you imagine…a day pass by where we cannot see each other, cannot touch each other…we can only communicate via text…doesn’t it look lonely…”

“We will only be able to send text or pictures how we look happy, but we can’t share that happiness with each other anymore, it’s like we’re living in a different time, don’t you think so…?”

"Akashi-kun…if you still keep saying like that and cry…I'll not be able to hold my tear…either…" Kuroko's eyes began to fill with tear.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi exchanged looked with Kuroko before they pulled each other into another kiss.

They let their tear flown down their faces, as they cried in each other arms.

 "Can you stay with me…tonight…? Let the last day…of our middle school, the last day we will get to meet as the student of Teikou…the last day we meet before we part way to be the happiest time between us…?" Akashi said, voice shaken.

"Of course…Akashi-kun…I couldn't wish for more…either…"

"Thank you…Tetsuya…I'm glad…that I fell in love…with you…" Akashi fell down on top of Kuroko, clashing down into the floor.

"Ugh…Akashi-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko checked on Akashi, to see that he fell asleep from the alcohol. "You're cheating…Akashi-kun…making me cried and then you fell asleep like that…" Kuroko wiped his tear before Kuroko carried Akashi onto his back and bring him up to his bed.

"Uhh…you're so heavy…Akashi-kun…" After Kuroko put Akashi on the bed, he walked away from the bed. "Huh…?" Kuroko felt something pulled his blue shirt back.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi mumbled in his sleep before he pulled Kuroko back with force. Kuroko fell onto Akashi's body. "Don't…leave me…Tetsuya…"

"You're still awake? It's okay…I won't leave you." Kuroko looked towards Akashi with gentle eyes. "I'll stay with you."

"Can you…hold my hands…?" Kuroko nodded. Kuroko got up and sat properly before he held Akashi's hand with his. "…sleep with me…Tetsuya…"

Kuroko let out a heavy breath. "You're like a kid, you know?"

"If that's what I need to be in order to stay with you, then I wouldn't mind you know?" Akashi said, drowsily.

"If one day you really turned into a child…no…let's leave it at that and get some sleep…shall we?" Kuroko laid himself down on the small bed, close to Akashi. Akashi slipped another hand and pulled Kuroko closer and said.

"Tetsuya...you're the only person I cared…the most…" Akashi said as he touched Kuroko’s check.

  
"I know…because to me…you're the same…Akashi-kun." Kuroko kissed Akashi's forehead and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad...that we've met..."  The boys said to each other, gazing into each other's eyes while holding hand and smiling, before they slowly falls into slumber.

Today might be the last day, where they can enjoy the physical affection from each other, but they want to believe that in the near future, they would be able to receive warmth and share touch each other again, no matter how long it takes, they believe that day will come eventually.

Their stories at Teikou may have ended, but their story as high school students just began, and they held their head up high, in order to face the unseen future ahead of them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this would at least be enjoyable to some Akakuro fans out there.
> 
> Thanks for picking it up, tell me what you think! (I would be glad and surprise to see some old readers of this 3 stories from FF.Net again! I miss my good old friend from there.)

**Author's Note:**

> This work of mine was on FF.net so some of you might feel familiar but I have adjusted the contents slightly since then, I hope everyone enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
